


A Pleasant Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Rouxls is the Papyton child headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk meets Papyrus and Mettaton's child for the first time.





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry if the writing is quite bad, this is my first Papyton fanfiction I've written.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Frisk walked along the peaceful neighborhood their friends lived in. It was a vivid and calm, having trees aside the sidewalk and bushes of flowers in front of the houses fences. They came upon a very familiar house, then remembering that it was a replica of the skeleton brothers' house from the Underground. Frisk walked over to the door, pressing the doorbell that was in a shape of a bone. A catchy song played after the child pressed it. Heavy footsteps came near the door from inside the house. The door was slightly opened and it was a monster that Frisk didn't expect to be there. 

"Oh, hello there, darling!" Mettaton wiggled his fingers as he waved to Frisk. "My, my what a surprising visit from you! Come on right in!" He opened the door a little more, Frisk just passing under his arm 

Frisk instantly asked about Papyrus, making a silly impression of him to Mettaton. 

"Ah! Papyrus, well..." Mettaton paused, being unsure on what to tell the human child. "Talking about Papyrus, we both have quite a surprise for you! You'll have to cover your eyes first, dear." 

Frisk obliged immediately, covering both eyes with their hands. They obviously didn't peek, _What could this 'surprise' be?_ They wondered. Mettaton placed a hand on the human's shoulder and guided them to where Papyrus was at. 

"OH!!! The human is here!" Papyrus screamed gleefully, as seeing Mettaton with Frisk besides him. Making Mettaton laugh at how adorable and excited his husband reacted after seeing the guest. "Why are they covering their eyes though?" Papyrus questioned. "Are they trying to act 'invisible'?" 

"I wanted to show them our little surprise, love! I'm sure they would love it!" Mettaton walked toward the couch where Papyrus was sitting down on. Mettaton pointed to Rouxls. Then he understood what the whole thing was about. The robot went back on the couch, the furniture creaked as he sat down. 

"Okay dear, you can uncover your eyes now!" Mettaton sang to Frisk. Frisk slowly uncovered their eyes, being excited to find out what the surprise that the pair has been wanting to show them was. They seemed shocked over what the couple wanted to show them. It was a baby sitting on Papyrus' lap. He had dark blue, goopy skin, and silk-like white hair. 

"Frisk, this little one is me and Mettaton's baby, his name is Rouxls!" Papyrus played with the infant, it made squeaky noises as Papyrus laughed with him. "Isn't he adorable?" He hugged the baby carefully. Frisk did agree that Rouxls was quite adorable but they kept asking themselves; _How can a robot and a skeleton make a little goopy baby?_

Papyrus gave the baby to Mettaton, Mettaton placed a kiss on his white hair and hugged him as well. "Would you like to play with Little Rouxls, dear?" Mettaton asked Frisk, Frisk nodded eagerly and brought Rouxls' toys towards the carpet that was in front of the couch. Mettaton placed down Rouxls on the carpet and both the kids started playing together. Frisk showed the rattle to Rouxls and started shaking it side to side, gave it to him and he started smashing it against the ground. Everyone found it so adorable. 

"Look how nice they play, love!" Mettaton rested his head on Papyrus' shoulder. They really enjoyed seeing how their son and their friend played together, it was such an adorable thing to look at. 

Frisk showed him a hand puppet of a duck. They made the duck dance and sing, Rouxls really liked the little ducky. The duck hugged Rouxls, and Rouxls hugged it back with all his might. It was such a sweet scene for everyone. 

"Guuga!" Rouxls exclaimed as he crawled towards Mettaton. "Guuga!!!" He yelped his word for 'food' 

"You want Guuga, sweetheart?" Mettaton pet the baby's hair back. "The bottle is already ready, dear. It's right... Here." Mettaton stretched his arm toward the table and grabbed the baby-bottle. Mettaton started feeding the little one in his arms.

"FRISK! I know he may be a little infant now, but THE GREAT PAPYRUS will heartily teach his ways of cooking to the next generation!" Papyrus stood up, filled with pride with the baby in his arms. "I will show him! I must show him! How to make exquisite, silken spaghetti á-la Papyrus style!" Papyrus ended his sentence with his iconic 'nyeh heh heh' laugh.

"That's quite nice to hear, dearie..." Mettaton giggled, hiding his mouth with his other hand. "I bet you he'll be a great chef in the future after learning our fabulous food-making skills!" He placed a kiss on Papyrus' cheekbone, making Papyrus let out a goofy, squeaky laugh as his skull flushed with red blush.

Rouxls pushed the bottle away and moved toward both of his parents. He signaled that he wanted a hug. Papyrus placed a hand on the robot's waist and pulled him closer, the family shared a big hug together.

"Frisk! Join the family hug!!!" Papyrus bawled.

All 4 of them shared a soft-hearted hug together. Sure it wasn't literally soft, being bones and metal, but it really felt embracing.


End file.
